


The Hora-Quan Legacy - Graft

by Quill18



Series: The Hora-Quan Legacy [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Feral Behavior, Gen, Hive Mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In another time and place, the Demolition Duo are raised and altered by the Hora-Quan.





	1. New Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jak is lost and shown new forms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He goes through many forms. Many.

 **His first form is that of a human child**. Tiny, small, vulnerable. He doesn’t like it. But he misses that body’s caretaker.  A tall man. Crowned with metal horns and eyes the color of dark eco. He is warm and smells of safety and home.

But he wakes up and the tall man is gone. Replaced by a thin man with a sneer, and the smell of stinging light eco.

His memory is blank. All he remembers is Kor, the Slaver. Screaming. Battles. The smell of spilled blood and eco. A creature taking him to safety. Enshelling him into a pod…

 **His second form  is an eggpod.**  He can feel the egg rooting into the ground, into the scrap metal. Digging for nutrients. Feeding him.

Creatures whisper outside. _Debating on what kind of parts and organs he should get….what body type best suits him and the hive’s needs…A hatchling to be processed…_

It doesn’t bother him. He is sleepy, relaxed, floating in a comfortable darkness. He feels the slow suction of minerals and eco flowing into his exterior, as his meaty core changes into something else…

 **His third form is similar to his first one.**  A little taller, leaner, but still with the added pudge of baby fat. A little tail swishes behind him, dark blue flesh wrapped around an underside of biometallic tubing. His skull gem glows in the dark.

He grips to his caretaker’s underbelly, as he hangs under there. It is  a large creature with thick four legs, heavy plating, and horns emerging from its head. It looks like it can destroy walls. His caretakers roars in greeting to its unit-mate and mindlinked partner.

A lean wirey creature, all sleek lines and angled limbs, feeds him a slurry of eco and melting flesh. All goes black as he feels his skull gem plucked out…

 **His next several forms are failures.**  His skull gem is implanted into a series of vessels. All are rejected.

 **A stinger. His caretakers would later note…** _”too small for his psyche…too many  little scurrying limbs…”_

 **A saw fish. They note…** _”Little one enjoys the water, but is mentally ill-prepared for the fin-based limb structure, the breathing of liquids, and a facial based spear weapon.”_

 **A hosehead.** _“Instant failure…the lack of mouth caused little one, unacceptable levels of emotional distress.”_

 **A ginsu** _. “Hatchling does not comprehend the lack of legs, its own spinning blades terrify it…”_

 **A cloaker** _. “Little one adapts to cloaking well, but is unable to comprehend existence without hands. Analysis suggests little one needs a bipedal form…”_

**In the end, the caretakers return his skull gem, the holder of his mind, back to his original body in chrysalis-stasis, albeit altered.**

_“Perhaps…Kor wanted us to preserve the human body-type…it doesn’t take well to anything else…we will have to design an entirely new form for this little one based off that species template…”_

_“Little one will need a companion…a twin mind unit….let us see if a human child can serve  as a foundation for this….”_


	2. New Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: BODY HORROR, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VORE, CHILD ABUSE.
> 
> In which Daxter's form is altered...

**He can’t move.**

Ma and Da left him here. They said he was going to a new family, with lots of brothers and sisters to play with. Jakalope, big brother, is gone and no longer around to play and care for him.

They lied. 

Oh, they lied. 

They left him here, their packs weighed down with cases of eco. He has been traded as livestock. Meat for eco. His parents have other children to care for. Not just an annoying yammering runt. 

Swarms of metal bugs tickle him, smothering him like a twitchy warm metallic blanket.  Their endless legs itch all over his flesh. Some are huge, pulsating with fleshy balloons filled with jiggling flesh and eco. 

They hold him down. 

A stinger crawls over his belly, its legs dig into his stomach, its tail stabs him, the barb twisting into his flesh. Venom flares out into his veins. 

He screams as his stomach is unable to twitch and buckle the bugs off him. It spreads to his shoulders and hips, now unable to flail and struggle. Then to his thighs and uppe arms, no longer flailing uselessly. Then his calves and his forearms, then hands and feet. Fingers. Toes. 

Unfortunately for him, the venom will keep him awake. 

Stress makes him tastier, the chemicals rushing through his systems will affect the quality of his meat. 

**He is being eaten alive.**

**He is awake.**

**And he feels every sensation.**

Teeth scrapes at his face, slicing against bone. Meaty chunks are torn from the flesh around his eyes. He can feel the muscle being  _pulled, stretching, before it finally tears free._

His mouth flops uselessly, silent screams trapped in his paralyzed body.

Drool pools out of his jaw, as his tongue is yanked as something chews on it. Little needlelike teeth puncture his tongue, metal jaws clamp down on the muscle, dark eco laced saliva, burn holes into his lips.

He feels the flesh corroding with a sizzle. 

Metal claws dig into his face. The tips puncture his left eye, they pop.

They plunge deeper, the talons rub his eyesockets, swirling the flesh around.

With a meaty pop, the claw withdraws, taking the optical nerve with it. 

His right eye catches drooling maws, drooling skull gems. Stingers swarm around him. The last of his vision is filled with needlelike teeth, drool splatters into his remaining eye. The dark eco burns the cornea. 

He is unable to blink away the tears. 

The teeth get closer.

Closer.

Closer. 

The fangs nip at his eyeball, grazing the cornea. 

They slowly ooze into the eyeball, needlebursts of pain. A tongue slithers out and licks at it. 

He feels it scraping against his eyesocket, the tongue laps up his eyeball juice with a slurp, taking out the optical nerve. 

His own arms are pinned down by some slavering beasts their hot breath upon his face. . He hears the wretched sounds of vomiting. Hot heavy acidic liquid splatters his arms. The dark eco-infused vomit eats into his flesh. 

First through his skin, it peels off in layers. 

Then his muscles, holes burning down into the bone. 

Many, many tongues lap up the slurry of melted flesh and eco as he lays there, silently screaming. 

—-

Hive Nourishment collects the nutrients for Nest Reclaimation. 

They are interrupted. 

—-

Hive Black Evo, Unit Trifecta, Bodies; Hardshell, Farwing, and Deadshot interrupt Hive Nourishment. 

They had smelled the human hatchling, its blood spilled. Its pain bleeding into the Nest’s hive mind. The connections made it easy to track down. 

Their little one, a hatchling of human breed. Needs a sibling, no one should be alone. 

Food is plentiful. 

This human fodder will be more useful to the Nest as another member, an experimental breed. 

Farwing, Scout-breed and Deadshot, Slinger-breed, ride on their third body, Hardshell, Ram-breed. For now, their minds are one, their bodies extensions of each other. 

They rush into Hive Nourishment’s chambers, its bodies scattering from the human hatchling. 

Hive Nourishment chitters angrily at Unit Trifecta, their members synchronized as one. They radiate emotions of anger, duty interrupted, satisfying meal that is theirs, no one elses. 

Unit Trifecta drop the useless bodies that their little one’s skull gem rejected. 

Five bodies in total. 

Stinger, hosehead, saw fish, ginsu, cloaker.

Most of the plating has been stripped from the mindless husks, experimental records etched into the metal and stored back in Hive Black Evo’s egg chambers. 

Hive Nourishment draws back, swarming over the new food sources, emitting approval via the hive mind. Five bodies for one hatchling. More then its worth. 

The swarm writhe away from the half-dead human hatchling. 

Deadshot desynchronizes as Hardshell uncoils a feeding tube from her belly. It hits the sand, dust poofing up into a cloud. 

Dark-tinted green eco spills out of the tube

Deadshot’s clawed hand picks up the eco and slathers it into the little one. It eyes glow a faint green-violet as it focuses on manipulating the eco to close the wounds and regenerate the blood. 

Farwing and Hardshell licks the little one clean, replacing Hive Nourishment’s scent with theirs. They slime the child with with their facial scent glands. 

This child is now theirs, it will know their scent as well as its own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fleshy balloon metal heads are these guys: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pod_spider_concept_art.png
> 
> Hive Nourishment is “feeder-caste”. Their job is to break down the bodies that the other hives bring in and redistribute it as rations to the rest of Nest Reclamation. 
> 
> Hardshell looks like this: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ram_head_concept_art.png
> 
> Deadshot: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Slinger_concept_art.png
> 
> Farwing: http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scout_concept_art.jpghttp://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scout_concept_art.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a year ago. All metal head/hora quan types mentioned in this fic is canon. You can look them up here. http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Metal_Heads
> 
> In this AU, the skull gem holds hora-quan minds. By implanting a skull gem into an empty body, the mind inside can control it. However, if its too different, the mind will reject the body.


End file.
